Guide: Making a Natural Structure
A natural structure is a structure that randomly spawns in the world about every x chunks. Here you will learn the complete process of adding one to ReC's generation. Building the Structure To make a structure integrate well into the surrounding area upon world generation, you cannot simply place build and export it. If you don't know what any of these tools actually do, look up Creative Tools and read through the basics. 1. Build the structure, with your preferred style, just as usual. 2. If you have not done so already, excavate it so the structure's bounds are clearly defined. Do not cut it off too harshly - it shouldn't look like a cuboid. Rather, try a fuzzy circle-like approach that goes off 3-4 blocks from the structure, depending on what it is. 3. Select your whole structure (using /#selection crop might save you time) plus a bit more to the sides (Command:expand is your friend here), and run the Command:natural command on it. It does a pretty good job of filling in the obvious natural blocks. If it works for your structure, it can save you a lot of time from step 4. 4. Place the Natural Floor, Natural Air, and Negative Space blocks. Usually, you want Natural Floor directly under the building and in a small fuzzy area around it, and the Negative Space directly or slightly offset from the top, to the sides, and under (if necessary) the Natural Floor. Don't be afraid to use a lot of it; it makes for excellent integration to simply copy what is already there. You usually only need the Natural Air for underground structures, if you want the area to look like a cave. 5. Select the whole structure again, and use Command:export. If you want to copy settings from a previous build, add the parameter 'SomeOtherStructure' to import its configuration. Structure Configuration You are now in the structure configuration GUI. Fill out all the attributes that you need. Look up Structure Configuration GUI for more info. Once done, just save the structure under your desired name. If you want to back up your changes while you look something up, or change some small things, just save it anyway - you can always edit the structure info only by running '/#edit MyAmazingStructure', or just the structure blocks by selecting it and running '/#export MyAmazingStructure'. You will find the saved structure in either the 'active' folder or the 'inactive' folder, and it will automatically reload the structure list after save, so you can immediately generate it by using '/#gen MyAmazingStructure'. Generating the StructureCategory:Information Once you have the file, you can generate the structure in a number of ways. * See Structure Configuration GUI for a list of ways to generate a structure naturally. * Use Command:gen to immediately test your structure's generation. * Use Command:import to import your structure again for editing. To add your structure to the natural world generation, see also: Structure File Management. If you want to share your structure, make sure to also add all its dependencies (e.g. structures and inventory generators) to the download. Category:Advanced Category:Structure Type